VPBE
* Valentines Day 2015 skins * Carnival 2015 * Nemesis Draft mode |Latest = February 2, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * Wardens vs Marauders ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * Valentine's Day 2015 ** ( ) ** ( ) The ultimate skin, , has been added to the store. * Sona DJSkin.jpg|Kinetic Splash Sona DJ Kinetic.jpg|Kinetic Banner Sona DJSkin 1.jpg|Concussive Splash Sona DJ Concussive.jpg|Concussive Banner Sona DJSkin 2.jpg|Ethereal Splash Sona DJ Ethereal.jpg|Ethereal Banner Sona DJ Music sharing.png|Opt-in to DJ Sona's soundtrack from the scoreboard The skin's retail price is and for the price you receive the DJ Sona skin, three summoner icons and three profile banners (one for each summoner icon). ** The skin will likely go on sale at 50% off for the first 4 days, as with previous ultimate skins. * DJ Sona is made up of what could most easily be described as three independent skins: Kinetic, Concussive and Ethereal. ** You can toggle between the modes by typing "/toggle" in chat or CTRL + 5. ** Each mode features a unique model, particle effects for each ability, quotes and a distinctive soundtrack that replaces the in-game soundtrack. * As with the standard soundtrack, Sona's three soundtracks build up as the game plays-out - interacting with various in-game events (such as first blood, kills, deaths). There is over 3 hours of music! ** Additionally, each of Sona's abilities — Power Chord, Hymn of Valor, Aria of Perseverance, Song of Celerity and Crescendo — will interact with her soundtrack; adding and subtracting layers to the music, changing the tempo, etc. * Sona's allies (but not her enemies) can opt-in to listening to Sona's music instead of the standard in-game soundtrack from the scoreboard. Sona has complete control of the soundtrack - her allies do not get to choose between Kinetic, Concussive or Ethereal. The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon775 Sweetheart Tibbers.jpg|Sweetheart Tibbers ProfileIcon776 Teemo party.png|Party Teemo ProfileIcon777 Teemo smile.jpg|Masked Teemo ProfileIcon778 Sona DJ Ethereal.jpg|DJ Sona (Ethereal) ProfileIcon779 Sona DJ Concussive.jpg|DJ Sona (Concussive) ProfileIcon780 Sona DJ Kinetic.jpg|DJ Sona (Kinetic) ProfileIcon781 Nemesis Draft.jpg|Nemesis Draft The following Summoner Icons have been added: Heartseeker Ward.jpg|Heartseeker Ward Classic Wards have also received a new Spawn and Death animation. PVP.net ;Nemesis Draft - Featured Game Mode *Just your standard 5v5 Draft Pick on Summoner's Rift... except each champion your team chooses is given to the enemy team, and vice versa. Just like a standard draft, the ban format is 1-1-1-1-1-1 and the pick format is 1-2-2-2-2-1, and there is a ~60 second trading/discussion period afterwards. Who do yo ban? Do you prevent the enemy team giving you the unpopular champions? Or the lowest win rate champions? Or do you ban champions you don't want to play? And who are you picking for the enemy team? ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Friends List * The hover-over tooltip for players has been updated. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. League of Legends Game Client ;Locked Camera *There are now two options for locked camera: "Fixed" (Classic) and "Per-Side Offset", which offsets the camera in a way that's beneficial for Blue and Red team. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 7 * - Classic, Spectral, Union Jack, Bandito, Pumpkinhead, Fiddle Me Timbers, and Surprise Party. * - Classic, Deadly, Swamp Master, Karate, Arctic Ops, and M.D. * - Infernal and Lord * - Classic, White Mage, Curling, Greybeard, Leprechaun, Baron Von, and Super Villain. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 from 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75. * ** Base damage reduced to 40 / 65 / 80 / 115 / 140 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds from 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5. ** Range reduced to 600 from 750. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 49. * ** Damage reduced to 65/85/105/125/145 from 75/105/135/165/195. * ** Sand Soldier auto-attack range reduced to 325 from 400. ** Damage to turrets reduced: *** Base damage reduced to 60 from 90. *** Scaling per level reduced to 10 from 15. *** AP scaling reduced to from . ; * ** Rotation speed doubled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Mega Gnar was lasting for 20 seconds instead of 15. ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 13. ; * ** Slow increased to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 %. ; * ** Damage reduced to 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 / 170 from 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180. * ** Passive damage changed to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 from 20 at all ranks. ; * ** In addition to enemies marked with , will now damage enemies within . ; * ** Tooltip now specifies that the actives upgrade at 20 stacks. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to from . ** Health growth reduced to 70 from 77. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to from 9. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ; * ** Missile width increased to 120 from 100. ; * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Attack range decreased to 550 from 600. ** Base armor increase to from . * ** Zilean throws a bomb at a location and sticks to first unit that comes around it (prioritizes champions). *** Detonation time reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. *** Damage reduced to from . *** Placing two bombs on a unit detonates the first bomb early, stunning all enemies in the blast for seconds. ** Cooldown changed to from 10 at all ranks. ** Cost reduced to from . ** Range increased to 900 from 700. * ** No longer affects * ** Cost reduced to from 80 at all levels. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 at all levels from 20 at all levels. ** Movement modifier increased % from 55% at all ranks. ** Movement modifier duration reduced to at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from 180 at all ranks. ** Duration decreased to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ; * / ** Tooltip now states the range of Thorn Spitters and Vine Lashers as 750 and 400, respectively. ** Zyra and her allies can now see the attack range of her plants (faint rings around them). Items * Now stores a charge every 60 seconds, up to 2 total. ; * Now places a visible ward at the target location that lasts for 60 seconds. ; * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Passive health regeneration increased to 150% of base from 100%. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed